fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Dawn and Dusk
|pokemon = 100 new (at least), 250 in total At least 15-20 Mega Evolutions. |generation = VII |type = Generation |villain = Team Atomic |ratings = |trilogy = Pokémon Eclipse |media = Wii U disc, 3DS cartridge|regionjap = |regionjapT = }} is a game for the Pokémon Generation VII, made by Electric Enterprises. It will be rated E and for both the Wii U and 3DS. Not much is announced or very well planned, but there is going to be lots of both new and old Pokémon. The game will take place in an all new region, Wizel. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is very similar to that of Pok mon X & Y. The battling style remains the same, with 3D battles and Mega Evolutions. More to come!! Nintendo eShop Description "In the brand new region of Wizel, new Pok mon and new adventures await you as you make your way to becoming the Wizel Champion! Use the new types to your advantage: '''Light' and Sound. Face brand new legendary Pok mon, and stop them from destroying the entire region! Walk alongside your Pok mon, and participate in tournaments and matches all over the globe! Face Team Atomic, as they steal and try to corrupt Pok mon in Wizel with a Shadow-induced disease, making Pok mon powerful and evil! All new Mega Evolutions, Eeveeloutions, and even a major discovery: a fourth evolution! Face now ten gym leaders, then go on to the Elite Four, who are more powerful than ever. Join hundreds of Pok mon, new and old, in !"'' Story Part One: New Pok mon, and a New Adventure One brisk morning in the new region of Wizel, the great Professor Zelkova stands in his laboratory, smiling at you. "So," he says, "you're starting your Pok mon adventure today. Brilliant! My name is Professor Zelkova. First off...might I get your name?" After telling him your name, he says, "Okay...Sorry if I come off rude, but...are you a boy? Or perhaps a girl?" You tell him your gender and he says, "All right then. By the way, how do you look normally?" You pick how you look and the Professor says, "Okay then. Now, I have three Pok mon that I give to new trainers. Wait, didn't you know? Your best friend is getting first Pok mon today as well! By the way...what is Meet me at Alverta Town, and we can talk more. I must give everyone their Pok mon all at once, so you will need to wait for your friend to arrive." You then are seen in your house, stretching, and grab your bag that has your supplies. You walk downstairs and head out the door, looking at the vast scenery in your hometown. More To Come! Characters *Kristan: Male protagonist *Ruby: Female protagonist *Kevin: Rival (re-nameable) *Professor Zelkova: Local professor Pok mon For more detail, go to Pok mon Sun and Moon/Pok dex. There is planned to be at least 100 new Pok mon. Types The original 18 types from X&Y return to Sun and Moon. However, two new types have been added to the Pokémon world: Light and Sound. Some types have been changed to accommodate this. Pokémon whose types have been changed to Light *Sandshrew and Sandslash: Ground/Light *Vulpix and Ninetales: Fire/Light *Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam: Light/Psychic *Staryu and Starmie: Water/Light *Bayleef and Meganium: Grass/Light *Mareep, Flaafy, and Ampharos: Electric/Light *Dunsparce: Normal/Light *Volbeat: Bug/Light *Illumise: Bug/Light *Milotic: Light/Water *Deoxys: Psychic/Light *Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray: Electric/Light *Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z: Light/Normal *Cresselia: Light/Psychic *Victini: Fire/Light *Watchog: Normal/Light *Audino: Normal/Light *Cincinno: Light *Meloetta: Light/Psychic or Light/Fighting *Skiddo and Gogoat: Grass/Light *Bergmite and Avalugg: Ice/Light Pokémon whose types were changed to Sound TBA Anime Main article: Pokémon Sun and Moon/Anime When every generation of games comes out, an anime series comes with it. The anime stars Ash Ketchum and his partner, Pikachu. In the Sun & Moon anime series, Ash goes on a journey through the new region of Wizel, gaining all eight gym badges in order to compete in the Wizel Pokémon League. This anime series stars Ash, along with Ruby the aspiring Pokémon Coordinator and Jared the Sound-type Gym Leader who Ash befriends during their battle. Seasons This series shall be spanned into four seasons, with an estimation at 175 episodes in total. *Pok mon: Sun and Moon *Pok mon SM: The Fight for Light *Pok mon SM: Wizel League Destiny *Pok mon SM: The Glory of Wizel Category:Pokémon Games Category:Electric Enterprises